UN DON
by jatsumy
Summary: un don inesperado aparece en la vida de draco y no puede soportarlo


CAPIULO I //madriguera//  
  
-ya era noche la madriguera se encontraba pacifica, la señora molly preparaba chocolate caliente y harry y ron arreglaban los últimos detalles, para el regreso a hogwarts y conversaban sobre si gran esperado ultimo ano en el colegio.-  
  
por otra parte ginny ya estaba arropada en su cama , pensaba en lo divertido que seria sexto grado, las bromas que haría con sus amigas, le echaría ganas a sus estudios y con un poco de suerte conseguiría a un galán. Con esas ideas se quedó dormida  
  
todos estaban ya bastantes repuestos de lo que había pasado en cuarto ano no habían pasado mas sucesos lo único que se sabia es que voldemort ya no estaba al acecho pero quizás algo grande se aproximaba.  
  
Mañana siguiente  
  
Todos estaban emocionados por el regreso de los chicos a hogwarts  
  
Molly: ron!!! Apresúrate estamos retrasados Ron: ya vamos ma' ron y harry ya bajaban la escaleras- molly: ron llevas todo? No olvidas tus deberes? Ron: no ma' Molly: ok antes de irnos ve al baño Ron: Madre!! Estoy bien y No olvido nada, Ni tengo ganas de ir al baño Molly: ginny querida date prisa,, harry cariño esta todo bien? Harry : si señora - bien vamonos entonces arthurr!!! Fredd!!! Y georgee!!!! Vamonos yaa!!!  
  
Anden 9 ¾  
  
Ginny observaba a su alrededor para ver si encontraba a sus amigas ppero fue asustada por un grito que venia de lejos. Hermine: ginny!!!!!! - hola hermione como estas? - muy bien y tu? - excelente- y lo demás? Ron / harry: hermionee!! Corrieron hacia donde ella estaba ron y hermione cruzaron miradas y los dos sonrojaron harry solo sonríe picaradamente con ginny- ya faltaba poco para que el tren saliera  
  
molly: ron! Cuídate mucho y no hagas travesuras y estudias ron: si madre molly: hermione te lo encargo hermione: jejejej ¬¬u si señora molly: harry cariño cuídate ten mucho cuidado y ginny amor cuídate si? Los amo a todos . todos: te vamos a extrañar vagón  
  
ginny: chicos yo voy a buscar a mis amigas al rato vuelvo harry: quieres que te acompañe - voltio a ver a ron y hermione - ginny había captado el mensaje ginny: ok ron: hay harry pero si no se va a perder ,, no te vayas por favor no te vayas.. harry: es que además voy a.... a pasar a comprar unas golosinas hermione: bueno pero no tardes harry cerro la puerta del vagón - harry: haber si ya se dejan de timideces ginny: pues a como es ron yo lo dudo  
  
por otra parte  
  
madden: ey ginny aca edessa: ginny por que tardaste tanto ginny voltio al vagón y por fin había encontrado a sus inseparables amigas ( madden era de tez blanca, media 1.58 su cabello era castaño claro y siempre lo traía en un churrito con un accesorio muggle (un lápiz ), sus ojos eran café y tenia un lindo cuerpo y edessa era mas blanca que madden y ginny tenia ojos color azul marino y su cabello era color azabache media unos 1.60 y sus labios por alguna razón siempre estaban rojos ) ginny: harry ya las encontré muchas gracias por acompañarme harry: no fue nada nos vemos después? Ginny: claro! -harry ya se había ido- Ginny: amigos!!! Como las extrañe ya quería verlas Edessa: nosotras también te estábamos esperando pero ya vimos por que no llegabas iiiuuuuuuu Madden: y no te dio ni un besito mua mua iiuuuuuu Ginny: ya de verdad el solo me acompañó por que quería dejar solos a hermione y ron Edessa: que ya hay romance? Ginny: no los dos se adoran peor nadie da el primer paso asi que harry y yo decidimos ayudarlos un poquito.. rayos!! Se me olvidaron algunas cosas en el vagos de ron ahora vuelvo Madden: no tardes Ginny: ok ginny estaba caminando lenta y pacíficamente por el pasillo hasta que..- aahh!!! - ginny se había tropezado con un pie (pansy parkinson) lo cual se dio un tremendo golpe en la frente y le había salido un gran moretón-  
  
pansy: que! Pobretona muerta de hambre n viste mi pie? Que estúpida eres ajajajajaj ginny se tambaleo un poco por el dolor , apretó sus ojos para no soltar sus lagrimas y tomo un poco de aire después lo único que dijo fue "no te asombre" y se fue sin dar lugar a otro insulto de pansy-  
  
a ginny no le daba mucha importancia a los insultos pero eso si le había dolido habia sido un gran golpe y aun faltaban varias millas para llegar a hogwarts e ir a la enfermería para que le curasen-  
  
ginny: chicos vengo por mis.... hermione: pero ginny que te paso!!!!!! Ron : alguien te lo hizo?? Ginny: me golpee y nadie lo hizo? Harry se levanto del asiento y muy serio le pregunto estas segura que nadie lo hizo? Ginny se cohibió al verlo y lo dijo Ginny: fue pansy pero ya estoy bien Hermione: esa....!!! Ron: que e hizo? Ginny: me metió el pie y me tropecé... ya no hagan tanto show ya estoy bien aparte solo vine por unas cosas..... además tu crees querido ron que me voy a quedar así como así ya lo verán jaajaja Harry: ginny me asustas pero si necesitas ayuda me avisas Hermione : nos avisas Ron: chicos no van ayudar nada por que ginny no va hacer nada Ginny: lo que digas ron - les pillo un ojo a harry y hermione- Harry: ginny - Ginny: si? Harry: ten cuidado Ginny : adiós  
  
ginny se estaba frotando su frente pues estaba un poco adolorida, cuando en uno de los vagones escucho un gran suspiro, ella se acerco un poco y se sorprendió por lo que vio..... un rubio platinado con las manos en su rostro, hundido en sus pensamientos, llenos de preocupación, pero el se percato de su presencia, corrió hacia la puerta - lárgate wesley!!- y azoto la puerta .... pero ginny vio su rostro y noto que estaba rojo - ginny: LO QUE ORDENE MAJESTAD  
  
fin del primer capitulo 


End file.
